Amandote, te pude salvar
by Lavi-hime 4E -3
Summary: Weno este es un fic de Itachi de sobre como preocupandote por alguien esa persona te puede ayudar cuando mas la necesitas.......Naruhina y algo de Sasusaku
1. Prologo: un amigo de verdad

**Amándote, te pude salvar**

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DEL MARAVILLOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y NO HAGO ESTO PARA LUCRO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**Aclaraciones**

Abcde hablando

_Abcde pensando_

_(Abcde) yo estoy hablando_

_000000 cambio de escena_

**Prologo**

**Un amigo de verdad, regalos para papa**

Una niña de apenas unos 4 años de edad, cabello rubio como el sol, amarrado en dos lindas coletas, su piel era morena, sus facciones eran las de una niña inocente, en cada una de sus mejillas tenia tres marcas, como los bigotes de un zorro, dándole un aspecto travieso, pero lo mas interesante de ella era sus ojos perlas con un toque de azul de azul cielo; estaba en el parque de Konoha, debajo de un árbol de cerezos, llorando por que ninguno lo niños de la aldea quería jugar con ella siempre le gritaban:

_-Es ella! Vamonos de aquí!_

Cada vez que se acercaba a uno de ellos, huían. Y ese día no era la excepción a los niños se le había ido la pelota hasta el columpio donde ella estaba, ella por ser amable, como era su naturaleza, tomo al pelota se acerco a ellos y tímidamente estiro sus manos, con la pelota entre ellas, los niños se asustaron no la querían cerca de ella, y por tratar de alejarla tomaron algunas piedras y se las comenzaron a lanzárselas, ella estaba confundida no les había hecho nada, solo quería devolverles la pelota; en una de las lanzadas una piedra le cayo en la frente, rasgándole la piel, de esa herida salio un hilillo de sangre. La niña empezó a llorar, soltó la pelota y salio corriendo lejos de los niños hasta llegar a ese árbol de cerezos.

Sus lagrimas parecían cascadas de mantéales que salían de sus ojos y desembocaban en el suelo, ella no entendía por que los niños le tenían miedo, solo quería ser su amiga, pero ellos no se lo permiten. Todos los días era lo mismo, cada vez que ella quería ser amistosa y caerles bien lo único que recibía era mas odio, ya no soportaba eso. Debajo de ese árbol bajo sollozos se dijo para si misma:

-¿Por qué?...¿Por que…no puedo…ser…su…amiga?...No les he hecho nada…desde…que…intente…serlo…siempre me han rechazado….no quiero estar sola…Papa…siempre me dice…que sea amable…lo soy…pero no funciona…Papa…¿Qué estoy…haciendo mal…?

De pronto una voz desconocida para ella le hablo y ella se asusto, peor a la vez se sorprendió proa que era la primera persona que le hablaba

-Solo pro que eres diferente a ellos te tienen miedo

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto la niña en tono tímido, no levanto su rostro por que le daba vergüenza que la vieran llorar

-Un amigo…- "amigo" la palabra que ella tanto anhelaba escuchar, pero tenia miedo que no fuera verdad, y el desconocido lo noto, pero este le dijo- No tengas miedo, te vi y te seguí para ser tu amigo

La niña tomando confianza de esas palabras, se atrevió a levantar su rostro, pudo ver que el desconocido, era un niño de su edad, tal vez unos meses mayor que ella, tenía la piel morena, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, al igual que su cabello, pero este tenia el pelo amarrado a una liga roja, vestía una camisa holgada negra y unos pantalones del mismo color.

EL niño pudo ver su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, su carita estaba sucia, tambien pudo ver un hilillo de sangre que recorría todo el perfil de su cara, le enfadaba que las personas maltrataran a los demás solo por ser diferente, se acerco a la jiña, y vio como esta se alejaba un poco pero se vio acorralada por el tronco del árbol, este sonrió ante la actitud tan inocente, pero le entendía, a lo mejor pensaba que le iba a hacer daño, por lo había pasado, metió una de sus mano en su bolsillo.

La niña al ver como el niña que tenia en frente de ella metía la mano en su bolsillo, como acto de defensa inconcientemente cerro sus ojos fuertemente y puso sus brazos en frente de ella, creía que otra vez al iban a lastimar, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sabia que le estaban mintiendo, ahora sabia que nadie quería ser su amiga, mas lagrimas empezaron a salir. Sintió como algo frío y húmedo era puesto en su frente cosa que hizo que el doliera

-Duele…- dijo la pequeña rubia, sintiendo el ardor en al herida

-Te estoy curando tu herida, no te muevas mucho- dijo el niño limpiando la herida

-… ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?- pregunto la niña, ya que nadie se el acercaba, y de pronto viene alguien que no conoce, la ayuda, y la esta curando- Nadie se me acerca, no se por que lo hacen… todos los niños de la aldea se alejan de mi, pero tu viene y me hablas, me curas mi herida…¿Por qué?- las lágrimas empezaban a salir, ella no sabia por que salían si no se sentía mal

-Ya te lo dije… eres mi amiga- dicho esto con sus dedos empezó a limpiar las lagrimas que salían de los ojos perlados de la niña- tienes unos ojos muy bonitos…

Este comentario hizo que la niña se sonrojara, empezaba a creer en las palabras que le estaba diciendo el niño, después de todo no era la primera que el decían que tenia unos ojos bonitos, su padre ya se lo había dicho, pero nunca antes se lo había dicho un niño, ahora con el mismo pañuelo le estaba limpiando el rostro, ya que este estaba sucio. Volvió a meter su mano al bolsillo y saco una curita y con cuidado se lo puso en la herida y este el dijo

-Con esto será suficiente

-A…A…

-¿?

-Arigatou- dijo la pequeña rubia enseñándole una calida sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar al niño, llevándose una mano a la nuca, mirando para otro lado

-Discúlpame no me he presentado me llama Uchiha Itachi

-Ah…y yo me llamo Hikari, un gusto Uchiha-san

-No me gusta dime Itachi

-Demo…Uchiha-san

-Ya te lo dije I-TA-CHI

-I-TA-CHI… ¿chan?

-Ammm…bueno si quieres dime asi _Que raro normalmente no me permito que me llamen asi pero hay algo en ella que…_

-Muy bien Itachi-chan entonces tu tambien me puedes llamar Hikari-chan

-…De acuerdo…Hi…ka…ri-chan –dijo este con mucha dificultad

-Nani? Itachi-chan por que te cuesta pronunciar mi nombre?

-Porque…nunca antes he tenido tanta confianza con alguien…en especial con una niña

-Mmmm…entonces yo seré la primera persona con la que tendrás esa confianza!!!- Hikari estaba muy feliz, por fin había hecho un amigo y era la primera para el y para ella el primero

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste….jajajajaja- a Itachi le sale una gota en la cabeza

-De acuerdo otra… ¿Por que los niños se alejan de ti? – ante esta pregunta Hikari tomo su semblante de antes…triste, sentía que las lagrimas se le iban a salir de nuevo, Itachi se dio cuenta de esto se sentía mal cada vez que la veía triste y le dijo- ¡Oh no perdóname no quise decirte eso!

-No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo…yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo, creo que es lo que tu me dijiste…solo por ser diferente…

-No volverás a llorar

-¿Nani?

-Te prometo que no volverás a llorar por estar sola, ya que de ahora en adelante, no estarás sola- Hikari estaba sonrojada, le había prometido que no volvería a llorar por estar sola

-Arigatou…Itachi-chan

-¿Nanda?

-¿Ya se que eres mi amigo pero de verdad…por que me ayudaste?

-Vaya que eres testaruda todavía sigues con eso…la razón es por que eres diferente a lso demás

-Ya lo se

-Pero… ya estoy harto de que todas las niñas se me acerquen y me hagan piropos…se siente incomodo

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que por haber nacido en el Clan Uchiha…a veces deseo no haber nacido en ese clan pero que se le puede hacer

-¿El Clan Uchiha?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Un poco mi papa me ha mencionado algo sobre el, según me dijo que un estudiante de el era un Uchiha…eso es todo lo que se

-Ya veo…- Itachi dirige su mirada al cielo y le dice- Ya se esta haciendo tarde, que te parece si te acompaño a tu casa

-Arigatou…- pero recordó que su padre le había dicho que no tenia que decirle a nadie donde vivía o como se llamaba el, solo si la persona era de total confianza y si el lo aprobaba- demo… tengo que hacer otras cosas…gracias igualmente- Hikari ya se iba para su casa cuando Itachi le dijo

-Matte!- Hikari se dio la vuelta para verlo- ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos volvemos a ver aquí mismo?

-Ah…- Hikari estaba feliz Itachi la había invitado a jugar era la primera que le decían eso- Si…si quiero!

-De acuerdo entonces aquí mismo

-Hai! Sayo

-Sayonara- Itachi veía como Hikari se iba, pero de momento se paro, se dio la vuelta, levanto su brazo y lo movía, Itachi reacciono después e hizo lo mismo que ella, después que ella desaprecio decidió que ya era hora de que el tambien volviera casa.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Hikari se dirigía a su casa muy feliz, al fin después de tanto sufrimiento por conseguir un amigo, la final lo pudo conseguir, como ansiaba decirle a su padre que ella al fin había conseguido lo que ella tanto anhelaba, tal vez su padre llegaría un poco tarde, ya que el esta encargado de cuidar la Aldea. El era un ninja maravilloso y muy fuerte de seguro esta en el lugar donde siempre suele estar. Le iba a hacer una visita, ya que no aguantaba mas la ganas de decirle que había hecho un amigo. Cambio su rumbo, el lugar donde se encontraba su padre estaba un poco lejos de su casa, y que a lo mejor su padre estaría ocupado pero valía la pena hacerlo, asi la pequeña niña acelero el paso, pero paso por una florería y vio una bonita flor Cosmo, era tan bonita que decidió comprársela a su papa, entro a la tienda se acerco al mostrador, pero el mostrador era muy alto asi que tuvo que lazar su brazo para llamar la atención de la florista

-Disculpe…

-Ah?

-Señorita- la florista se asomo al mostrador y vio a Hikari

-Ah hola pequeña, dime que quieres

-¿Cuánto cuesta esa flor que esta allá?

-¿Cuál?

-La de allá- Hikari se acerco a la florista le tomo de la mano y le enseño la flor

-A esta…es una flor Cosmo y cuesta 1.500 ryous

-Es mucho…- el semblante de Hikari se torno triste y desanimado- no tengo mucha plata- la florista se sentía mal por que una pequeña niña venia a comprar una flor

-¿Y se puede saber para que es?

-Es que…quería darle una sorpresa a mi papi y como regalo le iba a dar esa flor… pero veo que cuesta mucho- Hikari bajo su cabeza- y ahora no le podré dar nada- la florista estaba conmovida una pequeña niña le iba a comprar una flor a su padre, asi que ella tomo la flor y se la entrego a Hikari

-Toma aquí esta

-¿Eh? Pero si no tengo el dinero no puedo tomarla

-Mmmm, piensa que esto es un regalo, por conmoverme, pero no creas que me volverás a convencer picarona- dijo rozándole con los dedos la nariz de Hikari

-Arigatou!- Hikari la abrazo y después se fue con su padre

Entro por un puerta muy grande, después tuvo que subir unas escaleras, hasta tuvo que cruzar un largo pasillo, hasta que llego una puerta roja, primero oculto la flor detrás de ella y abrió un poco la puerta para ver si es que su padre estaba allí, y como pensaba en el escritorio había pilas de documentos que parecían una muralla y no dejaban ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, pero Hikari supo que era su padre ya que escuchaba sus quejas

-Este trabajo si que me quita tiempo valioso, no tenia que dejar pospuesto esto cuando lo pude haber hecho ayer, y ahora no estaría este montón de papeles todos tengo leerlos, clasificar, y para colmo ordenarlo si no hubiera tropezado con Kakashi estos papeles no estarían desordenados, y todavía tengo que recibir lso informes de los equipos…Dios como odio este trabajo!!!!- mientras que este hombre se quejaba Hikari aprovecho para escabullirse a través de la oficina, había dejado la puerta abierta asi que creo una pequeña bola de viento la lanzo a la puerta, y este se cerro fuertemente, derribando todos los papeles cayéndole a Hikari ocultándola de la vista de su padre- NOOOO!!!! POR QUE A MI?! QUE HECHO PARA RECIBIR ESTO???- entonces el hombre se dio cuenta que mientras se seguía quejando se le haría mas tarde, asi que se levanto de su sillón y empezó a recoger los papees, pero de pronto oyó una pequeña risa que provenía de los papeles, ya Sabih de quien era esa risita asi que- Me pregunto que será ese sonido…me esta dando miedo- el hombre empezó a decir cambiando su tono a uno de miedo, Hikari trataba de contenerse de la risa

-_Jajajaja le daré un buen susto, ya veras oto-chan- _pero el plan de Hikari fallo ya que unas manos fuertes la cargaron y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas- Jajajajajaja, no por favor…jajajaja oto-chan…no se vale…jajajaja eres jajaja mas jajaja grande jajajaja

-Jajajajajajaja- el hombre dejo de hacerle cosquillas y ahora era la revancha Hikari se le tiro y le empezó a hacer cosquilla pero no muchas ay que su padre, como ella lo había dicho, era más grande, después de hacerle lo vio a su padre, tenia el pelo rubio al igual que ella, era moreno, tenia los ojos azules, no aparentaba mas de 24 años, llevaba el traje Jounin y por encima una capa blanca que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y tenia flamas como bordado, todos lo conocían como…

Yondaime Hokage

Hikari estaba en los brazos de su padre, le encantaba cuando el la alzaba y le empezaba a acariciar su rubia cabeza, con eso le demostraba que la quería…y mucho, ella estaba sujetada fuertemente con sus pequeñas manitas al chaleco de Yondaime y después le miro a lso ojos y le dijo

-Oto-chan…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te traje un regalo- dijo la pequeña Hikari mostrándole la flor Cosmo que le habían regalado- Es una flor para ti!

-Arigatou Hikari-chan- dijo este dándole un beso en la frente, Hikari soltó un risita inocente

-Pero el regalo no se acaba

-¿Cómo? Entras a la oficina sin que me de cuenta, me haces cosquillas, me regalas una flor, y me dices que todavía tiene otro regalos, y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños

-Ah…- Hikari hizo un puchero, inflo sus mejillas y se enojo- entonces no te doy tu regalo

-Jajajajaja- Yondaime se sentó en su sillón y le dijo- Anda perdóname, al parecer no eh recibido muchos regalos por que no me lo das….

-¡Esta bien! Te lo daré- pero de pronto Yondaime se dio cuenta que Hikari tenia una curita en la frente

-Otra vez, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?- de pronto sintió como su padre abrazaba su frágil cuerpo contra el suyo, Hikari no entendía el por que de la repentina acción de su padre, entonces fue cuando lo escuchó sollozar, su hombro se sentía húmedo ¿Acaso Yondaime Hokage estaba llorando? Pues eso estaba haciendo, no soportaba verla a su hija sin amigos, el sabia mejor que nadie como su hija estaba siendo maltratada por lo niños de Konoha, pero no era su culpa, ni al de ellos, ni al de ella, todo era su culpa

-Perdóname…perdóname por mi estas pasando estos malos momentos

-Oto-chan yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte- dijo Hikari llorando tambien, ahora entendía por que su padre estaba llorando, era por ella- Oto-chan no llores por mi culpa

-No lo hago, no es tu culpa, si no la mía

-Oto-chan, sabes algo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy…por esta herida- dijo al niñita alejándose un poco de su padre y tocándose la curita- he hecho mi primer amigo- Hikari le mostró una calida sonrisa a su padre

-Hikari-chan eso es muy bueno

-Si ves te dije que mi regalo te iba a gustar

-¿Y se puede saber quien es tu amigo?

-Su apellido debe sonarte se llama Uchiha Itachi-chan

-¿Uchiha? ¡¿Hiciste una amistad con un Uchiha?!

-Hai…que esta mal

-No solo que es muy difícil hacer una amistad ya que los Uchiha son personas ocupadas…y que es eso de "chan"- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono celoso (N/A: Yondaime haciendo el papel de padre celoso!!! **Inner: **Que lindo)

-¿Hay algo malo con eso? Además el me dijo que yo podía decirle asi!

-¿Y el como te dice? Más vale que te trate con respeto

-OTO-CHAN!! Ya tengo 4 años ya soy mayorcita como para tener amigos niños, y el me dice Hikari…chan

-Tendrás amigos niños cuando tengas mi edad, y…COMO QUE HIKARI-CHAN!!!

-No quiero tener amigos niños cuando sea una viejita, y no tengo ningún problema en que el me llame asi

-Esta bien…bueno, bueno, pero ayúdame a recoger estos papeles

-Hai! Yondaime-sama- dijo al niña poniendo en actitud de militar después bajo del regazo de su padre se pudo en frente de los papeles, y comenzó a hacer unos sellos con las manos

-Fuuton:…

-Espera Hikari!!- pero era demasiado tarde la niña ya había realizado el jutsu cuando su padre trato de detenerla

-Koshikoge no jutsu (técnica dominio de viento)- en ese momento los papeles se empezaron a mover en el aire Hikari movía sus brazos y el viento movía los papeles ordenándolos en el escritorio, cuando terminó al técnica lso papeles estaban mejor ordenados que cuando estaban antes de que ella los tirara- Ya esta Oto-chan

-¿Has estado practicando esa técnica?

-Hai, y quería enseñártela hoy tambien…es otro regalo!

-¿Y la flauta?

-Todavía tengo que practicar pero me esforzare

-Asi se habla- el Hokage se acaricio paternalmente los cabellos la niña mientras sonreía

-Oto-chan quiero ayudarte

-Hikari ya es tarde tienes que dormir

-Demo…yo quiero ayudarte asi terminarás mas rápido

-No te preocupes, ya veras que terminare rápido, asi que a dormir

-Mou…ya se entonces toca la flauta por favor…

-De acuerdo si eso te hace feliz- Yondaime cargo a Hikari y salieron a la terraza de la Torre Hokage alli se sentaron en frente de la cabeza de lso antiguos Hokages, anteriores a los de Yondaime, y por supuesto estaba la de Yondaime- Sabea algo Hikari-chan

-¿Nani?

-¿Sabes por que las cabeza de los anteriores Hokages a mi estan tallada en estas piedras?

-Oto-chan yo si se por que…

-¿En serio?

-Hai me lo dijo Kakashi-senpai, el me dijo que todos esos Hokages estan alli para protegernos y que aunque estén muertos, ellos estan alli en las piedras y nos ven a todos para seguir el camino de fuego que ellos y tu enseñan

-Exacto

-Pero tú no tienes que estar alli

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estas aquí conmigo y tú nos cuidas, a toda Konoha, enseñándonos el camino de fuego que todo ninja de Konoha debe seguir

-¿Y cual es tu camino de fuego?

-Cuando sea una kunoichi protegeré a Konoha con mi vida y seré la primera mujer Hokage! Mi sueño es ser Hokage!

-En vez de llamarte Hikari te debería haber puesto Yume, ya que para ser Hokage debes vencerme

-Ja! Ya lo veras algún día te venceré, pues yo se como escurrirme en tu oficina sin que te des cuenta

-Eso no cuenta- Yondaime saco su flauta y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía (N/A: la melodía es el solo de flauta que hay en el soundtrack "Loneliness") a Hikari le encantaba esa melodía poco a poco Hikari se quedo dormida, de pronto Yondaime se dio cuenta de una presencia

-No pensé que llegarías a esta hora

-Lo siento no podía aguantar las ganas de conocer a tu hija

-Bueno ya la conoces

-Es idéntica a ti, solo por el hecho de que es mujer

-Y todavía no has visto todo

-¿Crees que acepte?

-Es una niña dulce de seguro lo hará, ya que nunca conoció a su madre- Yondaime se levanto y se dirigió hacia la mujer y la beso en los labios- no tienes por que preocuparte

-Solo espero ser una buena figura maternal

-Será eso y mucho mas…Kushina- Kushina era una mujer de pelo corto y pelirroja tenia los ojos azules y piel morena como Yondaime, tenia las facciones de una mujer hecha y derecha, solo que a diferencia de Yondaime ella apenas tenia 19 años, su familia no la dejo estar con el por la gran diferencia de edad, pero ella huyo y Minato la acogió en su aldea como Hokage, como estan de novios Minato quiere que Hikari vea a Kushina y la acepte como novia de su padre, y como madre, ya que no quería dejar a su hija consentida si madre, Hikari era muy hermosa como para dejar que ella tenga las cualidades de un hombre, y Kushina era la adecuada para darle el toque femenino a su casa y a Hikari, el quería que Kushina como kunoichi experimentada le enseñe todos los jutsu que ella conoce, al principio Kushina estaba en contra de enseñarle a Hikari los jutsu que ella conoce, Hikari era apenas una niña de 4 años pero Minato le dijo al verdad acerca del poder de Hikari, Kushina se sorprendió al principio pero Minato debía de tener sus razones como para ponerla en un entrenamiento muy estricto, se dio cuenta que detrás de la cara inocente de tan solo una niña de 4 años se esconde un gran poder, se dio cuenta de que Minato amaba con su alma y ida a Hikari, y que daría su vida por Hikari y por ella

-Minato, yo me encargare de llevarla a casa tu termina tu trabajo

-De acuerdo- Yondaime le entrego a Hikari a Kushina- Cuídala y cuídate

-No me creas una mujer que necesitan que la protejan- Kushina se enojo por esto

-Tranquila, sabes que lo hago por me preocupas… tu y mi hija

-Pues no lo hagas se cuidarme sola!

-De acuerdo no me preocupo- dijo Yondaime, y asi Kushina desapareció entre la niebla dejando a Yondaime solo- De acuerdo…hora de seguir trabajando- esto ultimo lo dijo con todo el peso del mundo

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ya en la casa de Minato Kushina busco la habitación de Hikari, cuando lo encontró se dijo para si misma

-Este hombre de verdad que consiente a Hikari, además el lugar por urgencia necesita un toque femenino- la casa de Minato era un total desastre, que con tan solo decirlo el aspecto de la habitación decía mucho más que eso- Mañana le daré la limpieza a este lugar, estoy muy cansada y debo acostar a Hikari- y asi lo hizo primero acostó a Hikari en la cama y la arropo, después se dirigió al cuarto de Minato donde se cambio e ropa y uso como pijama una de las camisas de Yondaime. Tenia que descansar, ya que mañana seria un largo día

Al parecer los regalos aun no acababan


	2. Una nueva integrante entra a la familia

**1er Capitulo**

**Una nueva integrante entra a la familia**

Itachi, se había levantado temprano, tenia las ganas de ir a entrenar, antes de verse con Hikari, se levanto de la cama, se baño, se cambio de ropa; bajo a la cocina para desayunar algo. Y como todas las mañanas encontraba a su padre desayunando y leyendo el periódico, y a su madre lavando los platos

-Itachi ya te has levantado

-Ohayo Oto-san, Ohayo Oka-san

-Itachi hoy día quiero que dediques todo el día a entrenar

-Papa…yo ya tenia planes para esta tarde

-Cancélalos, tienes que hacerte más fuerte cada día

-Hai…

-Itachi…

-Hai

-Ya te hice tu obento disfrútalo

-Es mi comida…

-Hai y le que te gusta

-EN SERIO!!!

-Hai

-Itachi no te alegres por cosas sin sentido, en vez de eso debería dedicarte a entrenar

-_Por que le tiene que ser un aguafiestas…_Hai Oto-san –Itachi desayuno, peor no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a su madre sobre su nuevo hermano y Mikoto no dejaba de sonreír por lo entusiasmado que estaba Itachi- Ya me voy!- asi Itachi se dirigió a su área de entrenamiento, pero estaba en un dilema ya que según su padre tenia que entrenar durante toda a tarde, pero el tenia y quería ir a ver a Hikari, tambien quería darle la noticia de que iba a ser hermano mayor… su decisión estaba difícil

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

El viento traspasaba pro la ventana abierta haciendo bailar a las cortinas, rayos de sol entraba en le cuarto, iluminándolo. Hikari estaba profundamente dormida, pero una mano suave y firme le sobaba el hombro para poderla levantar

-Hikari…- la voz era grave pero lo decía con ternura- despierta

-5 minutos mas- la niña se metía mas en las sabanas

-Que pena entonces tendré que enseñarle esta poderosa técnica a alguien mas capaz- la frase "nueva técnica" hizo que Hikari despertara de su salto, como si de un resorte se tratara

-NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DORMIR, EN VEZ DE EOS TENGO QUE ESTAR ENTRENANDO!!!!!

-Esta bien pero antes de eso quiero presentarte a alguien…

-¿A quien Oto-chan?

-Ya puedes entrar…- en ese momento entra Kushina

-Ohayo Hikari-chan

-Mmmm, Oto-chan ¿quien es ella?

-Ella es mi…novia, se llama Kushina

-Kushina…que lindo nombre

-Arigatou

-Hikari

-¿Nani?

-La razón por la que traje a Kushina, fue por que quería que la conocieras y que va a ser tu sensei, y que si tu quieres y tu corazón lo decide ella podría ser como tu madre- entonces Hikari dirige su mirada a Kushina y esta se le acerca se le arrodilla y le dice

-Hikari-chan en este momento quiero que sepas que amo a tu padre con todo mi corazón y tambien quiero que sea tu decisión si entre tu y yo habrá una relación de sensei a alumna o si tu quieres de madre a hija- en ese momento sintió como el cuerpo pequeño de Hikari se abrazaba fuertemente al de ella

-Siempre he querido saber como era el amor de una madre, y por fin tengo una oportunidad de sentirlo, cosa que no voy a desperdiciar- las lágrimas de Hikari salían a flote, sintió como los brazo de su madre la acogían en un tierno abrazo

-Que bueno que me quieras- en ese momento Kushina sintió un pequeño y tierno beso en su frente

-Te quiero…Oka-chan – Kushina se alegro mucho al escuchar a su pequeña decirle "oka-chan" como si fuera su primera palabra

-Bueno no hay un beso para tu padre

-Hai! – Hikari obedeciendo le dio un beso a su adre lo que no se esperaba era que…

-Nuestro turno!- dijeron ambos padres, dándole un beso en cada mejilla de Hikari

Grrrrrrrrr

-Oto-chan, Oka-chan tengo hambre

-No te preocupes ya te había preparado tu desayuno- asi la nueva familia se dirigió al comedor para tomar el desayuno, mientras comían Hikari dijo:

-No puedo esperar a decirle a Itachi-chan que tengo mama!

-Hikari….- dijo Yondaime mientras apretaba fuertemente la cuchara y una vena aparecía en su frente

-Vamos cariño tiene todo el derecho de andar con quién ella quiera

-Si cariño!- dijo la pequeña alzando su brazo con el puño cerrado

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que entrenar

-Acerca de eso ¿Quién será mi sensei esta vez? ¿Kakashi-senpai?

-¿Esta vez? ¿Cuántos sensei has tenido?

-Bueno…Oto-chan dice que Kakashi-senpai y Rin-senpai me enseñaría lo básico de un ninja, pero Sarutobi-sensei, me ha enseñado algunas técnicas de Fuuton, Katon y Doton, ah…me olvide Rin-senpai me enseño una de Suiton- Kushina estaba sorprendida, había sido entrenada por dos pupilos de Yondaime y hasta por el mismísimo Sandaime, no cabía duda que Hikari podría ser una ninja muy fuerte incluso más que su padre

-¿Y has podido dominar todas esas técnicas?

-Hai he tenido todo un año para dominarlas

-Entonces estarás lista para soportar mi entrenamiento

-¿Nani?

-Hikari…tu madre va a ser tu nueva sensei

-¿En serio?

-Hai y te advierto que no va a ser fácil

-No importa yo se que voy a dominarlo! Por que voy a ser Hokage!

-Entonces estas lista

-Hai!

-Bueno vamonos- Hikari y Kushina salieron de la casa al área de entrenamiento numero 7, cuando llegaron Kushina le dijo que la nueva técnica que iba a aprender era el Kuchiyose no jutsu, le explico que la técnica se trataba de invocar, y se necesitaba de una fija cantidad de chakra, y asi fue como Kushina empezó a entrenar a Hikari.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Itachi estaba practicando con las kunais, tenia que mejorar su puntería para poder ir a ver a Hikari. Asi es Uchiha Itachi había decidido ir a ver a su amiga sobre su entrenamiento, el era diferente a cualquier niño de su edad, el era un genio, frío y calculador, tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual no tenia casi ningún amigo, a excepción de Hikari, ya que el sentía que de alguna manera ellos dos eran iguales. Cuando vio a Hikari por primera vez, siendo maltratada por los otros niños, sintió la necesidad de ayudarla, pero cuando ya lo iba a hacer; ya era demasiado tarde.

-En el blanco…- Itachi había dado con los kunais en el blanco- pero esto no es suficiente…tengo que dejar en un punto donde sea mas difíciles- Itachi se puso a analizar el lugar y se puso a buscar lugares difíciles de poder dar en un punto muerto…tenía que hacerla mas complicada. Cuando las pudo ubicar, pensó para si mismo- _Mejor lo haré con los ojos cerrados- _Y cuando un Uchiha se propone a algo, no lo deja hasta que lo logra. Itachi apenas podía darle, pero un niño de su edad no lograría ni siquiera darle cerca del blanco. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora para verse con Hikari, después de todo quería darle la noticia que pronto seria hermano mayor. Se dirigió al parque, lo que no contaba era que un grupo de niñas estaba pro ahí, cuando lo encontraron a Itachi le empezaron a molestar

-Itachi-san!!! No quieres venir a jugar con nosotras?

-Onegai Itachi-san

-Di que si!!!- Itachi ya estaba harto de lo mismo todos los días, si seguía alli llegaría tarde, asi que dio un salto y empezó a correr, pero no era tan fácil, ay que las niñas empezaron a perseguirle

-Matte! Itachi-san

-No ves que queremos jugar contigo

-_Rayos es muy difícil deshacerse de ellas- _entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llegando, y alli vio a Hikari sentaba en un banca, el sabía que seria muy cruel, peor sabia el terror que los niños le tenían a Hikari, si al veían saldrían corriendo, no había otra opción; tendría que acercársele para poder estar con ella

Hikari se dio cuenta de que Itachi se le acercaba y tambien vio como un grupo de niñas locas, lo querían alcanzar. Hikari se enojo, por que Itachi le había dicho de que la niñas no lo dejaban estar en paz, asi que para que la niñas creyeran otra cosa, se levanto y se le empezó a acercar a Itachi, entonces paro; le levanto el brazo, lo movió y grito lo mas que pudo para que las niñas la escucharan:

-AQUÍ ITACHI-CHAN!!!

Itachi se dio cuenta de que el montón de niñas, pararon, en parte por el miedo que le tenían a Hikari, peor tambien se dio cuenta de que las niñas empezaron a murmurar entre ellas

-Oh! No es Hikari

-Como se atreve a ser tan confianzuda

-Diciéndole Itachi-chan

-Peor desde cuando esa niña e Itachi-san son amigos

-A lo mejor le ha de ver mentido, e Itachi-san no sabe nada sobre Hikari

-Pero no nos acerquemos

-Si mejor vamonos- el grupito se fue, e Itachi puso suspirar aliviado, sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de la espalda y todo se lo debía a Hikari, de no ser por ella, las niñas todavía estarían tras el, Hikari ya estaba con el, y el levanto su cabeza

-Me salvaste

-De nada, se como te molesta que hagan eso- Itachi se pudo fijar en su rostro, estaba sucio, y su ropa tambien lo estaba, sintió como ardía algo en su interior, ¿es que acaso no la podían dejar en paz? ¿Por qué la volvieron a maltratar?

-¿Quién fue?

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién te dejo asi?

-¿Asi como?

-No finjas estas, toda sucia

-Ah…esto es solo que estaba entrenando

-¿Entrenando? ¿Acaso tu tambien entrenas sin haber entrado a la Academia?

-Hai…Itachi-chan ¿tu tambien entrenas verdad?

-Que te hace suponer eso

-Tu ropa esta igual que la mía- dijo la niña apuntando la ropa de Itachi

-Ah pues si yo tambien entreno

-Y ¿Cuántas técnicas has podido dominar?

-¿Cuántas? ¡¿No me digas que tu ya puedes hacer técnicas?

-Hai- dijo apenada la rubia

-¿Un Bushin?- le pegunto este con un poco de celos

-Hai

-¿Hengen?- con mas celos

-Hai

-A lo mejor esto no puedes hacer- ya dijo bien picado- un Kage Bushin

-Hai puedo hacer hasta 100 copias

-Ah…- dijo Itachi cruzando los brazos mirando para otro lado, Hikari se asomo a ver como si algo ocultara

-Itachi-chan…estas enojado conmigo

-No…no es nada

-¡Que bien! nee Itachi-chan yo tengo algo que decirte

-¿Nani?

-Ya tengo mama

-¿Ya tienes?

-Hai

-No entiendo, que no todos tienen una mama, yo tengo a la mía

-Todos la tiene pero…yo nunca la he conocido

-…

-Oto-chan me dijo que mi mama, murió cuando yo nací

-Gomen

-No te preocupes después de todo ya tengo una

-Bueno…que te parece si vamos a comer un helado

-Hai – Hikari e Itachi se dirigieron a la heladería para comprar un cono, Hikari pidió uno de fresa e Itachi uno de chocolate

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Kushina iba a visitar a su novio para que el le cambie el acta de nacimiento a Hikari, para que la ponga a ella, ya que Minato esa tarde le había dicho que donde se suponía que debía estar la madre, el lugar estaba en blanco. Cuando le dijo eso Minato lloro en su regazo, ya que le hizo recordar a la madre de Hikari

**FLASH BACK**

Hikari ya se había ido para poder encontrarse con Itachi, y Kushina se dirigió a casa. Cuando llego Minato estaba alli, al parecer fue a ver unos documentos que se le habían quedado

-Minato…

-¿Nani?

-Yo quiero ser la madre de Hikari oficial y legal mente

-…

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Por que me imagino que el acta de ella debe de estar lleno con el nombre de la madre y supongo que habría que cambiarlo…- en ese momento Kushina sintió que Minato la abrazaba fuertemente, y empezó a escuchar sollozos, Minato estaba llorando- ¿Por qué lloras?

-El lugar donde se supone que debería estar el nombre de la madre de Hikari…esta…vacío

-¿Por qué?- dijo mientras ella correspondía al abrazo

-Porque el día en que nació Hikari, su mama murió y cuando íbamos a llenar el acta, su Clan apareció y dijo que no quería que el nombre de la madre de Hikari apareciera en el, ellos no querían que el heredero de su Clan se alguien ajeno a este, y dijeron que el nombre de la madre estaría en blanco, después apareció el, se llevaron a Hikari para poder salvar la Aldea, una aldea a la que ella no pertenecía, tenia que ser el contenedor, y por eso es que ella no es una niña normal- ahora Kushina entendía todo, Minato se sentía mal, por que no dejaron reconocer a la madre de Hikari, y tal vez esto hizo que abriera heridas del pasado, lo peor de todo es que destinaron a Hikari a un futuro oscuro, se dio cuenta de que Hikari no puede crecer con una infancia normal, tal vez esa sea la razón pro la cual su padre la puso a entrenar a tan corta edad, para poder controlar su poder

-Gomen, si no quieres que mi nombre este alli, lo entiendo

-No…no quería decir eso, solo que me trajo viejos recuerdos- entonces Kushina se soltó de abrazo, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Minato, y lo beso. Ella rompió el beso y le dijo las siguientes palabras con toda la ternura del mundo

-Lo pasado esta en el pasado, piensa que ella se fue pensando que al menos su hija no murió, y que sabia que tu la cuidarías muy bien, cosa que lo haces excelente, no pienses que lo haces por mi, piensa que lo haces por Hikari

-Sabes si no tu no estuvieras aquí, no se donde estaría

-Créeme estarías bien perdido

-Jajajajaja- Minato le dio un beso en los labios- Sabes hagámoslo, será la madre de mi hija, oficial y legalmente

-¡Que bien! Jajajaja no sabes cuanto te amo!

-Si lose

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ahora Kushina no aguantaba las ganas, ya quería llegar a casa y decirle a Hikari que oficialmente es su madre, asi que acelero el paso hasta la oficina de su amado Hokage, para cuando lego, vio que Yondaime ya tenía en sus manos el acata de nacimiento, ella solo tenia que firmarlo

**000000000000000000000000000000**

En algún lugar del parque, habían dos niños que se estaba divirtiendo, se sabia, por que se escuchaba las risas de una niña

-Jajajajajaja Itachi-chan eres muy divertido

-Pues yo no lo creo

-Pues créelo, todo el día me has hecho reír

-Es que mejor te queda la sonrisa

-…- eso hizo sonrojar a Hikari

-Maldición volví a pensar en alto

-Jajajaja si lo hiciste, Itachi-chan la he pasado muy bien contigo, pero ya tengo que irme, tengo que ayudar a hacer la cena con mi mama

-Si, yo tambien me tengo que ir ya que supuestamente tendría que estar entrenando

-Entonces…tu- le dijo Hikari pensando que Itachi había dejado su entrenamiento solo por venir a verla

-Hai…

-Pero…no tendrás problemas con tu papa- Hikari estaba muy preocupada que le echarán al culpa a Itachi solo por que tenia que ir a verla

-Si llego a tiempo a casa de seguro no lo notaran

-Fuuton: Kirimi no jutsu (Elemento viento: técnica de corte leve)- con sus manos Hikari creo viento contra Itachi, este se dio cuenta y se alejo de ella, después de estar en un lugar seguro y ponerse en defensa

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¿Nani?

-¡¿Por qué me atacas de repente?!

-¿No tienes que parecer que has entrenado todo el día?

-Si…pero eso no quiere decir que me ataques de repente

-Gomen, solo que tu ropa no aparenta que lo hayas hecho

-¿Mi ropa?

-Hai- entonces Itachi vio que su ropa no tenía ni un solo rastro de suciedad, estaba totalmente limpio, Hikari solo quería hacerle algunos rasguños para que aparentara haber entrenado

-A…a…

-¿?

-A…ri…ga…tou…- Hikari se sintió bien al fin y al cabo había hecho algo bien por su amigo y le había dado las gracias

-De nada

-Ahora que me doy cuenta…COMO RAYOS PUDISTE ESA TECNICA FUUTON!!!!

-Es que yo…bueno… tampoco se como puedo hacerlo

-¿Cuántas sorpresas mas escondes?

-Jajajaja Itachi-chan acaso estas…celoso

-¡¿Yo celoso?! NUNCA

-Entonces no tienes ningún inconveniente en que yo haga esto- coloco sus dedos en forma de cruz, concentro chakra alrededor de su cuerpo y gritó- KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!- en ese momento aparecieron 10 Hikari, y las 10 Hikari dijeron al unísono- ITACHI-CHAN QUE TE PARECE MI KAGE BUSHIN TE DIJE QUE NO MENTIA

-Ah….

POOF!

-Itachi-chan a mi no me gusta mentir, y tampoco lo he hecho

-Si ya me di cuenta

-Bueno Itachi-chan nos veremos otro dia!

-Hai…

-No mejor veámonos para poder entrenar taijutsu

-Me parece bien

-De acuerdo pero tendrá que ser en la tarde, ya que mi mama me esta entrenando

-¿Ya tienes sensei?

-Hai

-Como ya dije ¿Cuántas sorpresa más escondes?

-Soy una caja de sorpresas…bueno Sayo Itachi-chan

-Sa…- pero lo que no se esperaba el Uchiha era que Hikari le había dado un tímido beso en la mejilla, y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo

-Nos vemos mañana

-Hai…Sayonara- Hikari se dirigió a su casa, después de todo tenia que ayudar a su mama. Itachi tambien se tenía que ir, ya que, estar con Hikari le abrió más el apetito que entrenar. Itachi se dirigió a los territorios Uchiha, para poder cenar con su familia.

**000000000000000000000**

-Tadaima!- grito la pequeña Hikari

-Okaeri!- dijo Kushina desde la cocina, a lo que Hikari pudo oler un delicioso aroma

-Huele muy rico!- Hikari se acerco a la cocina y la vio a Kushina con un delantal rosada, haciendo bolas de arroz- Bolas de arroz!

-Tu papa me dijo que son tus favoritas!

-Hai, pero casi nunca las como por que no se hacerlas…- esto ultimo lo dijo un desanimo notable, entonces a Kushina se le ocurrió una idea

-Y por que no aprendes a hacerlas conmigo

-Si!

-Entonces cámbiate de ropa y ponte un delantal, hoy aprenderás a hacer bolas de arroz

-Hai Oka-chan- Hikari se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa, tomo un pequeño delantal rosa igual que el de su madre, llevo un banco y lo coloco a lado de ella trato de subirse pero el banco era más alto que ella. Kushina la vio la tomo por los costados y la subió- Arigatou Oka-chan

-Bien entonces empecemos hagámosle saber a tu padre lo bien que sabes cocinar

-Hai!- Hikari estaba emocionada al fin y al cabo iba a aprender a hacer su plato favorito, y lo mejor de todo era que su mama se lo iba a enseñar. Como era principiante las bolas no le salían perfecta, si le veía un defecto, siempre le preguntaba a su mama si estaba bien, pero Kushina no le podía exigir mucho, recién estaba aprendiendo

-Muy bien Hikari yo creo que esto es suficiente

-Demo Oto-chan come mucho

-¿En serio? _Que raro cuando salíamos no se excedía_

_-_Hai Oto-chan siempre que me lleva a comer siempre pide mucho

-Ya veo

-TADAIMA!

-Bueno ya llego

-Ah…ah…si…oto-chan…ya...llego- decía nerviosa Hikari

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

-Nada…no…es…nada- entonces Hikari para salvarse el pellejo, salio corriendo a casa- Oto-chan Okaeri!- la pequeña lo abrazo a su padre, y este para corresponderle el abrazo, la cargo en sus brazos

-¿Has sido una niña buena?

-Hai, obedecí a mi mami y me esforcé en mi entrenamiento- en ese momento hace su aparición Kushina

-Casi logra invocar a un Pakkun…en su primer intento- Minato la baja a Hikari y el se queda a su altura, le muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pone su mano en su cabeza, al acaricia y le dice

-Esa es mi niña

-Oto-chan hoy aprendí a cocinar

-¿En serio? ¿Y como?

-Oka-chan me enseño

-Lo único que ella te puede enseñar es hacer veneno

-¿Qué dijiste?- Kushina era que ardía en llamas por el comentario que había hecho su novio

-Yo…ah…solo…dije…la …

PUM

Escucharon eso, bueno fue la cara de Yondaime chocar contra la pared.

Provocado por: su querida novia

Razón: el comentario de su comida.

-Oto-chan no seas asi con Oka-chan…a lo mejor ni siquiera has probado su comida…o la mía

-Si no la hubiera probado, entonces no tendría por que sacarla siempre a comer

-Baka! Y eso que me esmere por hacerla bien- Y una Kushina muy enojada se dirigió a la cocina

-Oto-chan al hiciste sentir mal a Oka-chan!

-Ya lo se

-Pídele disculpas

-Creo que primero dejare que se le pase el enojo, y ahí le diré que lo siente

-Pues hazlo antes de que sea tarde… no quiero quedarme sin mama de nuevo

-Hai, hai _Ya suficiente tengo como para que mi propia hija me regañe- _Hikari y Minato se dirigieron al comedor, y Kushina ya estaba alli comiendo, dejo los platos de Minato y Hikari servidos. El ambiente estaba tenso, nadie hablaba, bueno por lo menos no había cruce de palabras entre Kushina y Minato, solo hablaba Hikari, pero ella ya quería que sus padres se reconciliaran, asi que se ocurrió una idea

-Oto-chan…Oka-chan- los aludidos dirigieron su mirada a la niña- Mañana tengo que entrenar mas, así que me tengo que ir a dormir temprano, si quiero levantarme temprano para poder entrenar mas- después de esto Hikari llevo su plato a la cocina, y se que para su cuarto, solo se cambio de ropa, oculto su chakra y salio para ver que es lo que sucedía. Ahora el ambiente estaba peor que antes, Kushina comía sus bolas de arroz, mientras que Minato miraba su plato vacío

-Gracias por la comida- Kushina se levanto de la mesa con el plato en las manos, se dirigía a la cocina para poder acostarse, hasta que Minato la detuvo con su voz

-Matte!

-¿Nani?- Kushina se dio al vuelta, para poder encontrarse a un Minato muy sonrojado

-Yo…quiero…pedirte…

-¿?

-Dis…dis…cul..pas

-…

-Se que no debí hacer ese comentario…gomen- noto como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de su novia

-NO importa

-¿Nanda?

-Ya se me había pasado el enojo contigo…solo quería ver al gran Yondaime Hokage pedir disculpas jajajajajaja

-Aquí la mala del cuento eres tu

-Jajajaja, pero tu lo fuiste cuando me- no pudo terminar al frase, mayormente por lo calidos labios de Minato sobre los suyos. Detrás de un pilar la pequeña Hikari veía todo sonrojada

-_Creo que será mejor que me valla- _y asi lo hizo quería darle privacidad a sus padres

-Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, mañana tienes mucho trabajo

-Y tu tienes que entrenar a mi…nuestra hija

-Ya no tienes total propiedad sobre ella…ahora Hikari es de los dos

-Es verdad, me gustaba mucho consentirla

-Asi no será fuerte, de hoy en adelante tendremos que imponer algunas reglas

-Oh no creo que todo eso va a recaer sobre mí

-Asi es!...jajajaja ya tengo sueño mejor vamonos a la cama

-Hai, hai

Minato, Kushina y Hikari se durmieron para prepararse para un nuevo día, ya que nadie sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro. Lo único que quería esta pequeña familia era siempre estar unida.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Itachi estaba llegando a su casa cuando de pronto se topo con un niño, al parecer tenia la misma edad que el, y en sus hombros llevaba el símbolo del Clan Uchiha

-Gomen no sabia por donde iba

-No te preocupes yo fui el descuidado

-Por cierto me llamo Uchiha Shisui

-Ammm y yo me llamo Uchiha Itachi

-Al parecer llevamos el mismo apellido eso quiere decir que somos familia

-Nunca había escuchado de ti

-Bueno siempre me dedico a entrenar y no tengo tiempo para hacer amigos

-¿Tu tambien entrenas?

-Hai, quiero ser un ninja fuerte, un Ninja que enorgullezca al Clan Uchiha

-Souka

-Y dime Itachi, al parecer tu tambien vienes de entrenar

-Ah…yo…

-¿Mmmm?

-_Es cierto nadie tiene que saber que me salte el entrenamiento para jugar con Hikari_ Si estaba practicando con los kunai

-Ya veo, oye te puedo preguntar algo

-¿Nani?

-Lo que pasa es que tengo algunos problemas con el taijutsu, y me preguntaba si es que tu me podrías dar unas lecciones

-Itachi…- sonó una voz grave

-Oto-san…

-Veo que ya conociste a Shisui, el es tan capaz como tu y quiero que los dos se dediquen a entrenar, ambos pueden aprender tanto del uno como del otro

-Pero Oto-san

-¿Algún problema?

-No…ninguno

-Bien- su padre se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha

-Gomen…creo que te estoy causando problemas

-No importa…creo que con alguien mas para entrenar seria bueno

-¿Con alguien mas?

-Mañana lo sabrás…bueno hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- Itachi vio como Shisui entraba en su casa, pero este estaba un poco preocupado

-_Me pregunto como reaccionara Hikari cuanto se entere de que lleve a un invitado sin decirle- _con el poco tiempo de haberla conocido a Hikari, el ya sabia como ella iba a reaccionar

**A la mañana siguiente**

Itachi se levanto, desayuno y espero afuera de su casa a Shisui, cuando el llego

-Ohayo Itachi-kun

-Ohayo

-Bueno ¿que haremos hoy día?

-Durante la mañana practicaremos algo de kunais, ya que estoy tratando de perfeccionar una técnica

-¿Y cuando la termines me podrías enseñarla?

-Para eso es que me vas a ayudar y tienes que estar atento

-Hai

-En la tarde practicaremos el taijutsu

-Hai

-Buenos será mejor que nos vallamos- Itachi y Shisui se dirigieron al área de entrenamiento e Itachi le explico todo lo que tenia que hacer

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hikari se sentía feliz por que sus padres ya se habían reconciliado, pero no tenia tiempo para molestar a su papa, ya que quería terminar rápido el entrenamiento de la mañana para encontrarse con Itachi, en el área de entrenamiento numero 7 para poder perfeccionar el Kuchiyose no jutsu, con su mama. En cambio esta quería tener una amena conversación con su hija

-Hikari-chan

-¿Nani Oka-chan?

-¿Ya tienes amigos?

-Hai, tengo uno se llama Uchiha Itachi-chan

-¿Con que chan? Veo que te llevas muy bien con el

-Hai, a penas lo conocí anteayer y nos tomamos muchas confianzas

-¿Y dime es guapo?

-¡¿Por qué preguntas eso Oka-chan?!- Hikari se había sonrojado mucho y se pudo nerviosa

-¿Por qué te pusiste roja y nerviosa?...Acaso te gusta

-Ie Oka-chan, Itachi-chan solo es mi amigo

-Ya veo…pero contéstame

-Ammm bueno…. Si…es…

-¿Es que? ¿Feo? ¿Simpático? ¿Horroroso?

-Guapo

-Ah te toco uno con suerte

-¿Y por que la pregunta?

-Porque tu padre es celoso… y quiero verlo reventar cuando te vea salir con el…o que sean novios

-Oka-chan, ya te lo dije Itachi-chan es solo un amigo

-Hai, Hai…bueno sigamos con el entrenamiento

-Hai

**000000000000000000000000000**

Ya estaba atardeciendo, ambos Uchiha estaban entrenando con los kunais, cuando Shisui le dijo

-Itachi-kun, no deberíamos estar entrenando taijutsu

-Hai, solo estoy esperando a alguien

-Ya veo…y ¿Quién es?- entonces una dulce voz, que ambos Uchiha pudieron reconocer que era de una niña, interrumpió su entrenamiento

-ITACHI-CHAN

-Al fin llego

-Esa niña es…- Shisui pudo reconocer a Hikari, entonces vio como Itachi se le acercaba, entonces para alejarla de ella, lo jalo del hombro

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te le acerques- otra vez lo mismo, otra vez podía ver el miedo en los ojos de las personas cada vez que veían a Hikari, se enfureció, ya estaba harto, empujo la mano de Shisui con rudeza y le dijo

-Si no vas a aceptar que Hikari entrene con nosotros, entonces vete. Y no me importa si el dices a mi padre. Salve a Hikari de un infierno el cual no voy a permitir que vuelva- Shisui pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de Itachi, pero al el le convenía que Itachi entrenara con el, aun cuando Hikari este con ellos

-Gomen Itachi-chan se me hizo tarde

-No te preocupes- entonces Hikari se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas con ellos

-Itachi-chan ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Me llamo Uchiha Shisui

-Ahahah… es un Uchiha igual que tu Itachi-chan

-Hai Shisui hoy viene a entrenar con nosotros- entonces Hikari se le acerco a Shisui y le dedico una sonrisa calida que hizo sonrojar a Shisui y que su corazón latiera a mil por hora

-Konichiwa Shisui-chan, yo me llamo Hikari

-Hikari-chan ya te dije que no tomes confianza con los extraños

-Gomen Itachi-chan solo que pensé que seria como tu

-No tengo problema en que me llame asi

-¿En serio?

-Hai a cambio tu me dejas llamarte Hikari-chan

-Hai- entonces los tres nuevos amigos empezaron a entrenar, talvez su encuentro no era una simple coincidencia.

Talvez en un futuro no muy lejano serian un equipo


	3. Cambios Mision a Suna

2do Capitulo

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SINO DEL MARAVILLOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y NO HAGO ESTO PARA LUCRO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**Aclaraciones**

Abcde hablando

_Abcde pensando_

_(Abcde) yo estoy hablando_

_000000 cambio de escena_

**2do Capitulo**

Cambios. La misión a Suna

Ya tres años había pasado desde que Hikari y los dos Uchiha se habían conocido. Ahora Itachi, Hikari y Shisui siempre entrenaban juntos. Hasta el punto en que se convirtieron en mejores amigos, se trataban como hermanos. Cuando entraron en la Academia, ellos debido a la mentalidad madura que tenían para su edad, además de las increíbles habilidades ninja que tenían sobrepasaban los limites que un niño de la Academia no lograría dominar, obtuvieron puntajes altos; en ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu, con lo que lograron graduarse de la Academia con tan solo un año.

Realizaban misiones de rango D, pero Hikari ya estaba harta de misiones como esas, e interiormente Itachi y Shisui tambien su primera misión que tuvieron ellos persiguieron a un gato por casi toda la aldea. En una reunión con Yondaime para designarles la misión, Hikari hizo un puchero por que quería misiones mas emocionantes. Yondaime sabía lo poderoso que era el equipo de Hikari, constaba de tres genios, raro ya que un genio nacía cada década. Yondaime conocía el poder que guardaba Hikari, pero temía que se destara y que el no estuviera alli para detenerla aunque sabia que ya estaba cerca de dominar solo mitad de su poder, talvez en unas de las misiones se saliera el poder mas de la mitad. Asi que Yondaime para complacerla le dio una misión de rango C.

Hikari había madurado mucho desde la última vez que la vimos, ahora era tan poderosa que se merecía ser una Chunnin. Pero su padre tan sobre protector como siempre no quería que lo hiciera aun. Hikari estaba muy alegre, y ya quería que pasara unos cuantos meses para que algo maravilloso sucediera. ¿Cuál era la razón de toda esta alegría? La razón era que Hikari iba a tener un nuevo hermano. Asi es, Kushina estaba embarazada de un hijo de Yondaime. Cuando se lo comunicaron Hikari estaba totalmente feliz, pero sus padres tenían que ocultar que Yondaime tenia una relación o que estaba a punto de ser papa…otra vez. Le preocupaba que la Aldea supiera que seria un Hokage irresponsable, ya que estaba esperando un hijo, y que solo se encargaría de el y dejaría la aldea a un lado. Por eso el pidió a Hikari que no el diera a nadie mas que a sus amigos. Hikari entendía la razón por que era lo mismo por lo que pasaba ella. Entrenaba muy duro para controlar el poder que ella tenia en su interior, pero se sentía mal por no poder compartirlo con sus mejores amigos, después de todo ninguno se guardaba ningún secreto ella se sentía mal, por que no les había contado el único secreto que ella no podía decir. Pero ya se había decidido en decírselo, solo cuando sea el momento adecuado. Le gustaba mucho estar a lado de Shisui y de Itachi, especialmente del ultimo, cuando estaba con el siente como mariposas en el estomago, y se pone un poquito nerviosa cada vez que se quedaban solos; aunque sean mejores amigos, le daban nervios. Para ella estar cerca de Itachi y tenerlo como mejor amigo, se sentía la chica con toda la suerte del mundo.

Itachi siempre entrenaba, y había sido un pequeño logro haberse graduado de la Academia con solo 7 años, tambien le debía a Hikari que siempre lo apoyaba en todo y a Shisui que se había convertido en un hermano para el después de Hikari esta claro. Ahora estaba un poco ocupado arreglando un cuarto, ya que al igual que Hikari, Itachi iba a ser hermano mayor en tan solo un mes, la coincidencia fue que el mismo día que le iba a decir Hikari sobre su nuevo hermano ella tambien le iba a decir que seria una hermana mayor. Para el Hikari era una chica diferente a las demás, como el pensaba desde que la conoció; el conocía como era su carácter todo serio y no le gustaba mucho interactuar, pero Hikari y Shisui cambiaron todo eso, aunque no se le quitaba lo serio con las únicas personas que habían interactuado como para conseguir una amistad sólida fue con ellos dos, pero mas fue por Hikari. A el le gustaba la manera de ser de ella era muy amigable, cosa que nadie nota, dulce, inocente, amable, sincera; cada vez que estaba con ella, sentía cosas raras en el estomago y cuando estan de misión siempre esta pendiente de ella, aunque cada vez que lo hace Shisui lo mira mal, pero el no sabe por que lo hace, le agrada muchas cosas de Hikari en especial sus ojos, pero ya no los podía ver por que Hikari le había dicho que tenían que guardar sus ojos como un secreto, el le pregunto si no se iba lastimar si no veía, pero ella le dijo que esta entrenando para no poder ver con los ojos, como se hubiera perdido la vista. Disfrutaba mucho de su compañía ya que cuando esta Hikari, muchas cosas florecen en su interior, cosas que el no entiende. Pero muy pronto sabrá lo que significan.

A diferencia de Itachi, Shisui era mas alegre, aunque nadie superaba la alegría de Hikari, aunque sea conocido por haberse graduado tan solo el primer año de la Academia, el tenia claro que no lo hubiera podido lograr por Hikari o Itachi. Hikari siempre le decía que se tome en serio un entrenamiento ya que asi se hacen mas fuertes los ninjas y que si quería enorgullecer a su Clan tenia que hacerse mas fuerte, Itachi solo le ayudaba a perfeccionar algunas técnicas y rara vez que le daba unas palabras de apoyo. El sabía que los que tenían potencial y talento natural eran Hikari e Itachi. En lo que el más se especializaba era en alguno que otro genjutsu. Solo que el quería desarrollar algo que al parecer Itachi todavía no se ha interesado o no sabe…el Sharingan. Aunque le habían dicho que todavía era muy pequeño para desarrollarlo, ya que le edad que todo Uchiha lo ha obtenido fue a la edad de 12. Pero el no lo creía para el todos los Uchiha son diferentes y podrían desarrollar el Sharingan a la edad que se les de la gana. A el le daba un poco de envidia Itachi ya que al parecer era el favorito del Clan, pero el no se inmutaba. Lo que si no soportaba era que Itachi se le acercara a Hikari, siempre que se le acercaba algo ardía ne su interior, le daba ganas de tirársele encima y alejarla de ella. Pero cuando Hikari se le acercaba el se sentía muy feliz (N/A: Parece que aquí va a haber un triangulo amoroso). Cada vez que Hikari estaba en problemas, el corría para ayudarle pero solo pocas veces la ayudaba por que Itachi siempre estaba alli, y aunque eran como hermanos, no le iba a permitir compartir a Hikari con nadie.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Hikari estaba esperando en el lugar donde siempre se reunía su equipo para las misiones. Al parecer tenían que proteger a un vendedor de joyas que tenia que llegar al País del Viento, para poder tomar mas mercancía y seguirla vendiendo, pero Shisui se pregunto el por que debían protegerlo si ya no tenia joyas, y Yondaime le había dicho que llevaba con el mucho dinero y que cualquier ladrón intentaría, robarle. Y asi fue como terminaron aceptando la misión, Hikari estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de una presencia

-Ohayo Hikari-chan

-Ohayo Itachi-chan

-¿En que estaban pensando?

-Yo…pues en nada

-Te conozco bien algo te preocupa

-La verdad solo estaba pensando en la misión

-Kaoru-sensei dijo que las misiones de rango C no tenían peleas ninja, si tienes miedo por eso, entonces no te preocupes

-Itachi-chan…que insinúas con eso

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estas diciendo que tengo miedo

-Hai

-MOU! ITACHI-CHAN YO NO TENGO MIEDO!- Hikari estaba un poco enojada por que le habían dicho miedosa, y ella no era una miedosa

-Pero si tu cara lo demuestra

-NO SOY UNA MIEDOSA- cerraba sus puños y golpeaba levemente el pecho de Itachi

-Pero solo estoy diciendo la verdad

-MOU ESO NO ES VERDAD- entonces Hikari tropezó, iba a caer en el piso pero ella no era tonta así que agarro lo primero que vio, y eso fue el brazo de Itachi pero este perdió el equilibrio, y cayo encima de Hikari. Ambos estaban en una posición comprometedora. Itachi estaba encima de Hikari a horcajadas, sus antebrazos estaban apoyados en el suelo. Hikari tenía las manos sobre su pecho. Ambos tenían sus labios muy juntos y podían sentir los alientos de cada uno, Hikari estaba muy sonrojada, también un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Itachi aparecieron. Pero no contaba con que en ese momento aparecieron dos personas

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- dijo Shisui con un tono un poco…molesto

-Hikari, Itachi levántense tenemos que empezar con nuestra misión

-Hai- dijeron al unísono, Itachi se levanto primero le quería dar la mano a Hikari, pero Shisui lo hizo primero

-¿Hikari daijobu?

-Si, estoy bien- dijo esta tomándole la mano, digamos que Itachi no lo estaba viendo con buenos ojos

-Bien

-Itachi, Shisui, Hikari, el es nuestro cliente Mishamoto Kenji

-Ohayo Mishamoto-san

-Ohayo…

-Hmp

-Eh si esa es su forma de decir buenos días

-No me interesa no vine aquí a hacer amigos, además de verdad quieres que crea que unos mocosos como ellos me cuiden, que no deberían estar en casita con mama, o estar en la Academia estudiando para ser ninjas de verdad- ese comentario hizo que Hikari estallara de la rabia pero tenia que ser paciente no debía atacar al cliente debía protegerlo, eso siempre se lo recordaba su papa

-Ellos estan conmigo y yo soy un Jounin, no se preocupe; pero no creo que sea adecuado que los tome por unos mocosos, de toda la historia de Konoha este grupo genin se ha graduado de la Academia tan solamente en un año

-¿Y eso ha de sorprenderme por que…?

-Mishamoto-san- dijo Itachi fríamente

-¿Nanda?

-Nosotros no vinimos aquí para impresionarlo- ahora contesto Shisui

-¿Qué…?

-Estamos aquí para hacer nuestro trabajo- dijo por ultimo Hikari

-Mocosos de…- pero antes de que Mishamoto dijera algo Kaoru lo interrumpió

-Antes de que se pase con su comentario, le recomiendo que no lo haga aquí en Konoha no solo escogemos a ninjas por su nivel de habilidades, este grupo se graduó rápidamente debido a su madurez

-Saben que ya me harte será mejor que ya me lleven a mi destino- y Mishamoto se dirigió a la salida de Konoha, y fue seguido por Kaoru y el equipo 7 (N/A: que ironía).

**000000000000000000000000000**

Yondaime estaba haciendo en su oficina arreglando, firmando, ordenando los documentos que le llegaban de otros países, quería terminarlo rápido ya que tenia que llegar a su casa para organizar el cumpleaños numero 7 de su hija, aprovecharía que ella no estaría en la Aldea pro unos días para hacerle la fiesta sorpresa. Pero al parecer se iba a retrasar un poco por que iba a recibir una visita no muy deseada.

TOC-TOC

-Pase- Yondaime había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para atender a su invitado

-Yondaime

-Tu…- el hombre era un señor mayor que el, tenia el pelo lacio y negro, la piel un poco morena, su ropa era de un haori blanco y encima llevaba un abrigo verde. Era Hyuuga Hiashi

-Ya van a ser siete años sin dirigirnos la palabra

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya has de saber el por que estoy aquí

-Vete no te la vas a llevar

-Es una Hyuuga y debe estar donde pertenece

-Ja! Y desde cuando el Clan Hyuuga acepta a alguien que solo es mitad Hyuuga, que yo recuerde el otro jefe del Clan no quería saber nada de ella, que era mejor que yo me la llevara

-ES MI SOBRINA!

-PERO ES MI HIJA! No voy a aceptar que hagan lo que quieran con ella, no como lo que hicieron con Tomoyo

-Eso no es mi culpa, yo solo quiero que mi sobrina se sepa proteger, eso no es lo que tu haces?, haciéndola entrenar con tantos sensei pero sobretodo tiene que aprender a usar lo único que heredo de su madre

-_Mierda tiene razón, pero si entrena con el Hikari querrá saber lo que en realidad paso con su madre, y si se entera es capaz de… aunque debo admitirlo necesita entrenar y saberlo usar…esto esta difícil _Lo voy a pensar

-Tienes que decidirte

-Te lo diré antes del cumpleaños de Hikari

-Ojala que cumplas

-Un Hokage cumple su palabra

-Sin mas que decir me retiro- Hyuuga Hiashi ya se iba de la oficina de Yondaime con su voz lo detuvo

-Espera!

-¿Nani?

-Si es que dejara a Hikari entrenar contigo… ¿no le contaras al verdad sobre ese asunto?

-Tanto te afecta lo que hicimos ¿Qué no eres capaz de decirle la verdad a tu hija?

-Ponte en mi lugar y veremos si lo que dices será igual

-………….No- y con eso ultimo Hiashi se fue

-No tengo de otra si quiero que Hikari aprenda a controlar ese poder, primero tiene que controlar el suyo, y saber manejarlo- Aunque Yondaime no quería dejar a su hija con el clan Hyuuga tenia que hacerlo

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kaoru, Mishamoto y el equipo 7, estaban saltando entre varios arboles cuando Shisui pudo divisar el desierto desde donde estaban

-Sensei, muchachos ya puedo ver el desierto- todos lo miraron y después se dieron cuenta de que le tenia razón

-Kaoru-sensei al parecer nuestro entrenamiento ha funcionado hemos llegado hasta el desierto en tan solo un día- dijo la rubia

-_Estos mocosos no son normales- _pensó Mishamoto

-Tienes razón _Hokage-sama tenia razón, este equipo es sin duda alguna, es un equipo de genios, tal vez ellos puedan superarlo algún día_

-Kaoru-sensei...

-¿Nanda Itachi?

-¿No cree que seria mejor revisar el desierto?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Kaoru-sensei yo creo que lo dice por las tormentas de arena que hay en desierto- completo Hikari

-Souka, pero si podremos avanzar un poco mas, el desierto tambien tiene algunas cavernas para refugiarnos durante alguna tormenta

-Oigan yo conozco estas tormentas si entras en una te pierdes

-Eso lo tengo muy en cuenta Mishamoto-san

-_Pero si ni siquiera esta corriendo, ya que va en la espalda de Kaoru-sensei- _pensó Hikari

-_Ese señor…no se por que se queja si Kaoru-sensei va con el- _pensó Shisui

-Muy bien equipo 7, avanzaremos en el desierto hasta que se presente una tormenta

-Hai! –el equipo 7 avanzo un poco el desierto, ya que empezó la tormenta de arena, no podían encontrar una caverna, pero gracias a Itachi pudieron encontrar una. Aunque estaba en un desierto Hikari tenia un poco de frío, ella se mantenía cerca del fuego pero todo empeoro cuando Hikari empezó a tener un poco de hambre, que digo se moría de hambre, Hikari había olvidado su comida en la casa; ya que se había ido con prisa. Veía como todos comían, y le daba pena pedirles un poco de comida, solo por ser irresponsable. Se aparto de los demás para que nada le provocara. Pero su silencio no duro mucho ya que su estomago la delato, y para callarlo cubrió su estomago con sus brazos. Itachi pudo escuchar los sonidos del estomago de Hikari, entonces el se levanto se acerco a Hikari y le dio su comida

-Toma

-¿Eh?

-Come

-Demo Itachi-chan tu tambien necesitas comer

-Yo ya comí, además debemos recuperar energía, por que sino nuestro trabajo en equipo seria desastroso…toma-Itachi le insistía a Hikari para que comiera, hasta que ella cedió y tomo la comida de Itachi

-Arigatou Itachi-chan- Hikari comió gustosa, de verdad le parecía deliciosa la comida de Itachi, pero había un Shisui celoso por que Hikari estaba disfrutando mucho estar con Itachi- Itachi-chan esta comida esta deliciosa ¿la hiciste tu?

-Bueno…yo…pues…si

-Jajaja Itachi-chan si se pudiera quisiera que fueras mi esposo- este comentario hizo que Shisui enloqueciera

-Hikari-chan no digas eso

-Gomen era una broma- después de esto Hikari seguía disfrutando la comida que le había dado Itachi

-Chicos al parecer tendremos que dormir aquí, la tormenta no termina

-Hai!- Mishamoto veía como el sensei de los niños, empezaba a montar guardia, mientras que ellos seguían con lo suyo, cosa que le enojo

-Oiga por que usted tiene que montar guardia toda la noche cuando los mocosos lo pueden hacer, ¿y si nos asaltan? Usted estaría con sueño y no podrá protegerme

-Primero, no solo yo estoy aquí para protegerlo si no que ellos tambien, segundo aunque sean unos genin a tan corta edad ellos todavía son unos niños y necesitan dormir, si no le importa déjelos descansar- no muy lejos de alli Hikari estaba comentando con Itachi por la escenita que estaba pasando

-Kora Itachi-chan, parece que Kaoru-sensei se enojo con ese señor

-Quien no con lo que acaba de decir

-Nee…Itachi…chan- a Hikari la estaba venciendo el sueño

-¿Nani?

-Cuando…nacerá…tu…hermanito- Hikari ya hacia caído en los brazos de Morfeo se quedo dormida, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Itachi, y este se sonrojo por lo que su amiga había hecho

-Hikari…despierta Hikari- pero ella no se levantaba- esta niña siempre que se queda dormida nada la levanta- pero a Itachi le gustaba estar asi con Hikari, y la dejo dormir, no sin antes tomar su bolsa de dormir y taparse ambos con ella

-_Itachi-kun ¡¿Por qué esta tan cerca de Hikari-chan?! No me gusta cuando el se le acerca, tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que Hikari-chan se fije en mi!_ – Shisui estaba muy celoso por la forma como dormían Itachi y Hikari, pero al fin y al cabo se durmió. A la mañana siguiente Hikari se estaba abriendo los ojos, sintió que estaba encima de algo…o de alguien. Ella levanto la cabeza y se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo encima de Itachi. Le gustaba mucho estar alli, veía mas cerca la cara de Itachi, para ella la vista era excelente. Pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron, cuando vio que Itachi estaba abriendo los ojos, ella se levanto inmediatamente para hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada se dirigió a la entrada de la caverna, alli pudo ver que la tormenta de arena ya había cesado

-Kaoru-sensei la tormenta de arena ya se ha acabado

-Es verdad, Hikari levanta los otros

-Hai- Hikari fue a levantar a Shisui, no tenia la necesidad de levantar a Itachi o Mishamoto, ambos estaban despiertos- Shi-chan…despierta Shi-chan- pero este no se despertaba- Mou Shi-chan despierta- nada, fue entonces cuando, lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeo fuertemente –SHI-CHAN DESPIERTA- aumento la potencia de su fuerza, parecía un muñeco de trapo

-Na…na…nanda

-SHI-CHAN DESPIERTA!!

-Hikari… ¿chan?

-Al fin despertaste- dijo Itachi

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya nos tenemos que ir Shi-chan

-¿En serio ya se acabo la tormenta?...Ah!- a Shisui le habían echado agua en la cara- KORA!!POR QUE HICISTE ESO ITACHI-KUN?

-A mi me parece bien, no estabas en todos tus sentidos

-Demo Hikari-chan

-Ya dejen de jugar ustedes tres, ya debemos empezar el recorrido

-Hai- asi el grupo genin emprendió su viaje. Ya era mediodía y había una gran muralla de piedra frente a ellos y en medio de esta una abertura lo que aprecia una entrada

-Al fin llegamos

-¡En serio! ¿Pero como vamos a entrar sensei?- pregunto Hikari

-La abertura que esta alli esta la entrada a Sunagakure

-Ya la veo, ya quiero conocer Suna…ga...ka...re- dijo la pequeña rubia

-Sunagakure

-Eso Sunagakure, Nee Itachi-chan, Shi-chan ¿por que no hacemos un recorrido por Sunagakure antes de irnos de vuelta a Konoha?

-Por mi esta bien

-Hmp

-Bien esta decidido

-Pero antes tienen que hacer el informe de la misión al Kazekage

-¿Kazekage?

-Supongo que todavía no lo saben. Verán existen 5 países, los cuales tienen su propia aldea secreta, sus propias costumbres. El país de fuego, la aldea secreta de Konoha; El país del agua, aldea secreta de la neblina; el país del rayo, aldea secreta de la nube; el país del viento, la aldea secreta de la arena; el país de la tierra, aldea secreta de la piedra. Solo el líder de cada aldea secreta es merecedor del titulo de "Kage", que significa sombra. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage tambien conocidos como los cinco Kages, son los ninjas que lideran cientos de miles de ninjas que hay alrededor del mundo.

-_Oto-chan es una persona importante_

-Yondaime-sama es alguien sorprendente- dijo Shisui

-Ya me canse de tanta cursilería, ya llegue a la aldea y me voy- dijo el Mishamoto

-Mishamoto-san usted tambien tiene que presentarse con nosotros ante Kazekage-sama, para que sepa que lo hemos traído sano y salvo, y si no quiere hacerlo por las buenas tendrá que serlo por las malas

-Mierda! No me pueden dejar tranquilo ni siquiera en el destino

-Gracias por su colaboración- dijo amablemente Hikari, mostrándole una sonrisa

-Oye tu maldita mocosa, ya deja el maldito habito de ser confianzuda, si lo sigues haciendo ten por seguro que terminarás muerta- eso lo dijo con tanta frialdad que Hikari se sintió mal

-Go…gomen…gomenasai- la carita de Hikari reflejaba tristeza, Itachi y Shisui lo notaron, ambos se enojaron por que ese hombre había hecho entristecer mucho a su mejor amiga

-Kora…- dijo muy enojado Shisui

-Hikari-chan esta- hablo Itachi, igual o mas enojado que Shisui

-Matte! Itachi, Shisui, no vayan a atacar a nuestro cliente

-Pero sensei la hizo sentir mal a Hikari-chan

-No te preocupes Shi-chan, estoy bien- dijo la rubia con un pequeño deje de tristeza

-Demo…

-Vamos con el Kazekage, alli podrán tener lo demás del día libre

-Hai…- todos se dirigieron a la oficina del Kazekage, en la oficina de este, pudieron ver a un niño de cabello castaño, con mala cara, tambien a una niña de cabello rubio sujeto en cuatro coletas, Kaoru se presento y presento al grupo formalmente

-Buenas tardes Kazekage-sama, somos el grupo de Konoha que trae a uno de sus habitantes, mi nombre es Saotome Kaoru (N/A: si ya se pero es que no se me ocurría otro mas XD), y ellos son mi equipo Hikari

-Domo Kazekage-sama

-Uchiha Shisui

-Kazekage-sama- dijo este haciendo una reverencia

-Y Uchiha Itachi- este no más hizo una reverencia, en cambio el Kazekage se lo quedo viendo, especialmente a los dos Uchiha si bien había escuchado el Clan Uchiha era un el clan mas poderoso de Konoha, y tenia ante el dos Uchiha pero había algo que no tenia claro

-¿Qué edad tienen estos niños?

-Tenemos 7- contesto Hikari

-Hikari ten mas respeto

-Esta bien…_estos niños son raros son menores que mis hijos y ellos ya son genin, al parecer los shinobis de Konoha si son de temer _Me imagino que han de estar cansados por que no pasan la noche aquí en Suna

-Se lo agradecemos…niños

-Arigatou- dijeron Hikari y Shisui

-Entonces nos retiramos Kazekage-sama- y como dijo todos se retiraron de la oficina del Kazekage

-Nee Kaoru-sensei ya podemos salir?

-Esta bien, pero tienen que regresar antes de que anochezca

-Hai!- los tres niños se separaron de su sensei y se dirigieron al parque…pero primero tenían que encontrarlo

**00000000000000000000000000000**

En la oficina del Kazekage, los hijos de este estaban pensativos; ¿Cómo unos niños que no eran tan mayores a ellos podían ser ya genins?. Kazekage se dio cuenta de esto y les dijo

-Al parecer ustedes estan en las mismas

-Oto-sama ¿esos niños son genins?- pregunto el muchacho

-No hay necesidad de responder a eso tu mismo te has dado cuenta

-Ire a comprobar si de verdad lo son

-Kankurou no te atrevas a…

-Tranquilo Oto-sama… no voy a hacer lo que tienes en mente- Kankurou salio de la oficina del Kazekage

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Nuestro equipo (N/A: protagonista) estaba recorriendo la aldea tratando, a duras penas, de encontrar algo que los distrajera. Estaban en silencio hasta que se vio interrumpida por una voz desconocida

-¡Ustedes! – los 3 genins se giran en dirección a la extraña voz. Lo que se encuentran es a un niño al parecer de su edad, cabello castaño, piel tostada y ojos negros

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Eres el niño que estaba en la oficina de Kazekage-sama- dijo Shisui

-Asi es, vine aquí por que quiero preguntarles algo- a Itachi esto le da mala espina y se pone en alerta

-¿El que?- pregunta Shisui

-¿Vosotros sois genin de Konoha verdad?- a Hikari casi se le viene todo el peso del mundo encima por semejante pregunta

-Niño-san acaso nuestra banda ¿no responde a tu pregunta?

-Puedo verlo, pero quiero asegurarlo…- alerta roja… Kankurou se acerca donde esta Hikari para atacarla con algo de taijutsu (lo que este pelado no sabia es que en taijutsu… Hikari te manda al hospital) trato de tomarla desprevenida lanzando un puño, pero fue esquivado fácilmente por esta. Kankurou lanza una patada al suelo, pero tambien fue eludida. Harto de todo esto le grita

-¡PELEA COMO LA "GENIN" QUE ERES!- muy mal dio en el orgullo de Hikari, pero se contuvo al recordar que era el hijo del Kazekage, lo iba a herir pero no físicamente

-Un mocoso como tu no debería subestimar a un ninja, no importa cual sea su edad

-¿Nani?

-Además, seria desperdiciar mi chakra en algo insignificante- con esto dio vuelta y se dirigió a sus amigos, Kankurou se quedo ahí parado sin ameritar a lo que había escuchado…"algo insignificante"

-Tu… mald…- pero no pudo seguir diciendo su insulto ya que una mano se apoyo en su boca

-Kankurou ya basta!

-Tsk…- retiro la mano de su boca- Temari no te metas

-Son nuestros invitados…no seas un maleducado- se dirigió al grupo de genin- Lamento mucho la impertinencia de mi hermano- dijo al rubia haciendo una reverencia

-No te molestes…- dijo Shisui

-Es verdad tu no tienes la culpa- comento Hikari con su típica sonrisa

-Pero…

-Ya tranquila…se que ya me presente, pero lo volveré a hacer para que tu me digas tu nombre ¿si?

-…Hai

-Mi nombre es Hikari, el de mi derecha se llama Uchiha Shisui- dijo señalando a Shisui esta contesto alzando su mano- y el de alli se llama Uchiha Itachi- este respondió con un simple "Hmp" (estas respuestas con monosílabas es molesto)

-Konichiwa mi nombre es Temari (jujuju no me se el apellido, pero que conste Sabaku no es el apodo de Gaara no el apellido), y ese cosa de alli- señalando a Kankurou- es mi hermano mayor Kankurou

-Es un gusto conocerte Temari-san- dijeron unísono la rubia y el Uchiha (Shisui por sia)

-El gusto es mío- respondió Temari

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!- grito eufóricamente la pequeña rubia

-Hikari-chan…no hagas mucho escándalo –hablo Itachi (y eso se hace!)

-Gomen Itachi-chan! Demo… Temari-san ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo mientras que Kankurou-kun esta con Shi-chan e Itachi-chan?

-Por mi no hay problema demo…kankurou

-Hmp… por mí pueden hacer lo que s- pero fue interrumpido

-Entonces no importa…me encantaría jugar contigo Hikari-san-respondió la niña

-¡QUE BIEN! Sa! Ikoio… Itachi-chan, Shi-chan nos vemos en la posada…

-Cuídate Hikari-chan…- dijo Shisui

-Hai!- las dos rubias se fueron tomadas de la mano en dirección del parque. Cuando fueron perdidas de vista solo quedaron los dos Uchiha y el chico de la arena (más bien testarudo de la arena). Por su parte Shisui (internamente) quería ri a jugar con Hikari. Nunca pero NUNCA los tres se iban a jugar por lados diferentes

-Ya deja de sufrir, Shisui…

-¿A que te refieres Itachi-kun?

-Hikari va a estar bien- confirmo el Uchiha- no hay por que preocuparse por ella

-Demo Hikari-chan es…- interrupción

-Lo se es despistada pero si llegase a pasarle algo sabrá defenderse

-Bueno en eso tienes razón…

-Entonces no tenemos nada que hacer

-Matte! Itachi-kun, no seas maleducado

-¿Nani?

-No te olvides que Kankurou-kun esta aquí- y en efecto el chico que antes se quería enfrentar a Hikari todavía se encontraba alli- Kankurou-kun ¿no querrás venir con nosotros?

-Hmp, no me interesa

-Shisui si este criado no quiere venir déjalo no tenemos porque insistirle

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunto amenazadoramente Kankurou

-Criado… ¿acaso no lo eres?

-NO SOY CRIADO, NO ME COMPARES CON ESA CHICA- no pudo continuar mas ya que sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, quedo un poco desorbitado pero recupero un poco, alzo la vista para ver quien se había osado en golpearle

-NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASI DE HIKARI-CHAN!

-Shisui, tranquilízate- dijo Itachi colocándose en frente de Shisui

-Demo Itachi-kun…

-Piénsalo… crees que Hikari-chan estaría haciendo lo mismo que yo… detenerte…

-Es verdad… y después golpearía al que lo insulto

-Es hijo del Kazekage no podemos meternos con el

-Souka…bueno mejor nos vamos- asi los dos Uchiha se fueron por alli, dejando helado a Kankurou

-_Uds. Son ninjas de admirar_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mientras las dos rubias se encontraban jugando en los columpios y hablando de cosas de niñas… Temari ya se había, como decirlo, hecho una "idea" de cómo es Hikari. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Hikari puede ser una persona muy "madura"

-Nee Temari-san ¿tienes hermanitos?

-Ya te lo dije… Kankurou es mi hermano

-Ya se pero Kankurou-kun es tu "hermano"- aclaro la rubia- yo me refiero a un "hermanito"

-Te refieres a un "hermano menor"

-Hai…

-Bueno…pues si tengo uno

-KAWAI!! Como se llama?! ¡¿Qué edad tiene?!- y asi Hikari derrumbo a Temari con muchas preguntas sobre su hermanito

-Despacio Hikari-san… su nombre es Gaara y hace poco acaba de nacer- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono melancólico y triste

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Nani?

-¿Qué le pasó a tu mama?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Nee Temari-san te voy a contar un secreto que solo se lo he contado a Itachi-chan y Shi-chan

-¿Nanda?

-Nunca conocí a mi verdadera Oka-chan

-¿Nunca la conociste? ¿Tu verdadera Oka-chan?

-Ha… mi Oto-chan me dijo que ella murió el día que yo nací, por eso no la conozco

-Gomen…

-No te preocupes, mi Oka-chan me quiere mucho

-¿Comos sabes que te quiere, si ella murió?- un suave ventisca movió los mechones rubios de la niña al decir los siguiente

-Siempre esta cuidando de mi y mi Oto-chan

-¿Cómo?

-¿Has sentido alguna vez cuando vas a dormir que tu mejilla se siente cliente por unos momentos?

-Desde que mi Oka-san murió, lo he sentido

-Eso quiere decir que ella esta ahí

-¿Eh?

-Oto-chan me dijo que es mi Oka-chan la cual me va cuidar todo el tiempo, que aunque no al vea ella esta ahí con nosotros- fijo su mirada en el cielo.

Temari no lo podía creer, esas palabras que ni su propio padre le hubiera dicho. Admiraba a Hikari ella ha sabido llevar esa carga de nunca haber conocido a su madre y ella la siente; en cambio ella si conoció a su madre y nunca se pudo a pensar que ella tambien alli, a su lado. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos

-No llores, o sino tu Oka-cha se pondrá triste

-Gomen, pero extraño a mi Oka-chan!- la sorpresa fue que Hikari la había abrazado

-No te preocupes puedes desahogarte en mi hombro- y eso fue lo que hizo Temari, lloro hasta ya no poder mas.

Minutos después…

-Temari-san ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Arigatou

-No hay de que

-Nee Hikari-san puedo llamarte… Hikari…chan?

-Claro, a cambio de…- segundos de silencio incomodo- que yo también te llama Temari-chan

-Hai, Hikari-chan

-Sa! Vamos a jugar… Temari-chan- el tono en el que pronuncio Hikari el nombre de Temari, esta pudo ver en Hikari a su madre

-Oka-chan

-¿Nani dijiste algo?

-Ie, nande mo nai (para los que no saben "no, no es nada")

Asi las dos nenas se fueron a jugar al parque

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

La noche había caído rápidamente en Suna, y ay todos los niños se dirigían a sus hogares. Este caso no fue la excepción para el Equipo 7.

Hikari esta llegando a la habitación donde se supondría que tenia que dormir "solamente" 1 noche

-Konbawa!

-Konbawa Hikari-chan!- Shisui corrió para recibir a Hikari

-Konbawa Hikari

-Hmp

-Konbawa Shi-chan, Kaoru-sensei, Itachi-chan

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –hablo el serio de los 2 Uchiha

-Por ahí con Temari-chan

-Temari ¿chan?

-Hai… algún problema- dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Shisui, y este ya sabia que hacer enfadar a Hikari era muy mala idea

-No ninguno

-Bueno… ya cálmense

-Hai sensei- contestaron Shisui y Hikari

-Bueno pues antes de que se vayan a descansar quiero comunicarles algo…

-¿De que se trata?

-Nuestra misión se va a extender

-Eso quiere decir…

-Exacto nuestra misión… todavía no se acaba…

Konichiwa! Bueno se que me he demorado hartísimo en subir este Cáp. Pero ojala que les haya gustado, y que haya valido la pena. Peor es que he estado ocupada con mis otros fics naruhina y tb he estado concentrándome en un examen que Hyuuga y yo tenemos que hacer y ps….

Please dejen reviews!


End file.
